All I'd Ever Need
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Bella isn't Charlie's daughter. She's Ian's sister, and Ali's best friend. Jason/Bella One-Shot AU- Bella does not know about vampires.


**I don't own anything but my ideas.**

* * *

Summary: Bella isn't Charlie's daughter. She's Ian's sister, and Ali's best friend. Jason/Bella One-Shot AU

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was sick and tired of this place. I missed home. I missed Ali, I missed Jason…

I stuffed clothes into my bag, and I threw it over my shoulder as I ran down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked me as I grabbed my jacket and keys.

"Back to Rosewood." I said as I walked out of the house.

"Bella-"

"-Don't try and stop me," I said interrupting Charlie.

I threw my bag in the back of my real car, a black 2010 Camry.

The Cullens had left about a week ago, and I admit- I never loved Edward. Ever.

I loved Jason Dilaurentis.

Jason and I broke up because I had to go to Forks, leaving Rosewood.

Uncle Charlie wanted me here, and I could never say no to him, so I came- leaving the guy I loved and my best friend back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

Charlie sighed and said, "I'm sorry-"

"-This isn't your fault Uncle Charlie. I just miss them," I said with tears in my eyes, "I miss my real home."

I got in my car, and sped off to the highway heading to the airport.

I was going home.

* * *

I stepped off the plane, and sighed.

My car was getting here in 2 weeks. I had to get a taxi.

I was planning to surprise Ali and Jason so I couldn't call them.

I hailed a taxi, and told the man Ali and Jason's address.

He sped off to down the highway.

* * *

I brushed the hair out of my eyes as I paid the man, and got out of the taxi.

I was outside Ali and Jason's house. I didn't see Jason's car in the driveway so he wasn't home.

I didn't know if anyone was home, so I decided to see.

I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Jessica Dilaurentis, Jason and Ali's mom, yell.

I was nervous, I do admit.

As the door opened, I smiled at Jessica and said, "Hi, Mrs. Dilaurentis."

"Oh my goodness! Bella it's so good to see you!" She said and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back, and Jessica said, "Alison is actually here at the moment- you have to see her she still talks about you all the time!"

Before I could say anything, I was pulled into the house.

Um… I guess I was going to see Ali no matter what.

I walked into the backyard behind Jessica and Ali had her back turned and was talking to four girls I couldn't see very clearly.

"Alison, someone's here to see you!" Jessica yelled to Ali.

She turned, and saw me and her face broke out into a genuine smile and she said, "Bella!"

She ran over to me, and hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back just as tightly.

Jessica smiled and walked back inside.

"I missed you so much!" Ali said, but she didn't start crying because that just wasn't Ali's thing.

"I missed you too!" I said, and we soon pulled away from each other, but Ali looped her arm through mine pulling me over to the four girls.

One had black hair with pink highlights, another was a pretty blonde girl who was a little overweight, but I wasn't going to judge her for that, another was a brunette girl who looked really athletic, and lastly, a dark-skinned girl with black hair sat in front of me.

"Girls, this is Bella, my non-blood related sister," Ali said looping her arm through mine.

"Hi," I said waving slightly at them.

"Bella, this is Aria," She pointed at the girl with pink highlights, "Spencer," She pointed at the girl who looked athletic, "Emily," She pointed at the dark-skinned girl, "And Hanna," She pointed at the blonde girl.

They all smiled at me.

"Jason should be home in about an hour, so let's catch up till he gets home," Ali said and started pulling me towards the house again.

As we entered the house I turned to the four girls and said to them, "Come on. I don't bite."

They all stood up and followed me into the house, and I followed Ali upstairs to her room with the girls following me.

The girls sat around the room, I sat on Ali's window seat, and Ali took her bed.

"So what happened?" Ali asked me.

I then explained everything to them- meeting Edward, being fascinated with him, chasing him (Ali smiled at that) and then him leaving me in the woods.

"That bastard!" Ali yelled standing up.

I looked up at and smiled at her with a small smile and said, "I never loved him."

"Ever?" Ali asked me.

"Ever." I confirmed.

"So you still love Jason," Ali asked me.

I nodded, and Aria said, "What do you mean 'Still love Jason'? Isn't he 22?"

Ali rolled her eyes, and I smiled at Aria and said, "I'm actually 21," They all looked shocked (except Ali), "Yeah, I know I don't look like it. But Jason and I used to date, we were still dating till I had to move. We both knew that a long distance relationship wouldn't last, so we broke up even though we both hated it. I still love him after a year of being separated from him."

I could tell that they all found it adorable. Even Ali (shockingly, but even more shockingly is that she always liked me and Jason's relationship…)

***Flashback***

"_Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked Ali for probably the hundredth time that day._

"_I'm sure, now shut up before I change my mind," Ali said as she went through my closet._

_Jason, her brother, and I were going out, and I had just told Ali, and she was surprisingly okay with it._

"_Why are you so calm about this? I thought you would be angry…" I said._

_Ali turned to me with a small smile and said, "Bells, I see the way you light up when he walks into the room. If you're happy, I'm happy. I know, I don't sound like me, but you're my sister. I don't want to get in the way of what makes you happy. Even if that does include dating my idiot brother."_

_Ali scowled, but brushed it off with a smile and said, "Anyways, let's get ready for this date."_

_I smiled and hugged her saying, "Thanks Ali."_

***End Flashback***

"Bella?" Ali asked me, and I blinked and looked at her saying, "Yeah?"

"Jason's here," Ali said, "We'll be in the backyard."

I smiled at her, and the girls left, and Ali gave me a quick hug and ran out of the room.

I stood up, and headed across the hall into Jason's room.

Everything was the same.

I smiled at the picture that he had of us when we took a vacation to Disney World together.

I picked up the picture, and smiled down at it.

***Flashback***

_Jason held my hand as we walked through the crowds of people._

"_I haven't been here in forever," I said smiling at everything._

_Jason smiled, and kissed me on the head, and said, "I'm glad you like it."_

_I smiled at him, and we stopped walking to take a break. I hopped up on the large concrete divider that was beside some stairs, and Jason sat next to me. He intertwined our fingers, and I leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I had my eyes shut, and I heard a click._

_I opened my eyes, and looked at Jason who was smirking me at me proudly holding the camera._

"_Give me it," I said narrowing my eyes._

_I hated my picture being taken._

"_No," Jason said starting to grin._

_I reached over him, trying to grab the camera, and he shook his head saying, "Nope. You're not gonna get it Bells."_

"_I look terrible," I said whining a little._

_Jason had a mix of shock and anger on his face._

_He took my face in his hands, and tilted my head up to meet his eyes and he said, "You look beautiful- no you look gorgeous. Don't ever say that about yourself ever again."_

_I felt my cheeks start to heat up at the look he was giving me._

"_I love you," Jason said with a small smile._

_I smiled, and leaned forwards kissing him and said, "I love you too."_

_Jason smiled, and hopped off the divider and said, "We have lots to do and only 4 days to do it We better get a move on."_

_I giggled, and he turned around, looking at something, and I hopped on his back._

_He jumped a little, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck._

_He quickly grabbed the back of legs, and I placed a kiss on the side of his neck, and he said, "Don't do that. Please."_

_I giggled, and said, "Fine."_

_He started walking, and I smiled._

***End Flashback***

"Bella?" I heard.

I looked up, and was met with green-blue eyes.

I smiled and said, "That's my name."

Jason walked over to me, and picked me up, kissing me.

I cupped his face in my hands, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you," Jason said, panting slightly as we pulled away.

"I love you too," I said, and pulled him in for another kiss.

Let's just say, I didn't see anyone till tomorrow morning.

* * *

I stood in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee listening to the TV.

I had woken up on top of Jason who was still sleeping. I had taken a shower, and headed downstairs to see Jessica flipping pancakes, and Ali and Kenneth, Jason and Ali's dad, sitting at the table. Thank goodness I was fully dressed.

Ali had headed to school and Kenneth and Jessica had headed to work. I was waiting for Jason to currently get out of the shower.

Soon I heard a creak which meant that someone was walking down the stairs.

I looked over at Jason who walked down the stairs in nothing but a pair of jeans, and they were riding low on his hips showing his V-Line.

He wrapped his arms around me, and leaned over my short 5'5 frame, kissing me.

"Good morning," He said pulling me close to him.

I smiled and said, "More like good afternoon."

It was noon.

Jason shrugged and asked, "How long have you been up?"

"Since about… 9," I said my eyes trained on the TV that was playing Spongebob.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jason asked me.

"You seemed peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up," I said looking up at him.

Jason smiled, and said, "How about we take a walk around town?"

I nodded smiling and said, "Sure."

Jason smiled and ran up the stairs. Probably to grab a shirt and shoes.

I finished my coffee, and turned off the TV.

Jason came down a second later in a black shirt that hugged his biceps, and made his abs stick out.

"Tease," I muttered as I walked out the front door.

Jason laughed.

He grabbed my hand, and I intertwined our fingers as we walked.

"What'd you do while I was gone?" I asked him.

"Went to college, got a job... that's pretty much it other than missing you," Jason said.

I frowned a little, and said, "Well I'm here now."

Jason smiled down at me, and kissed me.

I let go of his hand, and he got this sad look on his face, but it was replaced with a smile when I wrapped both of my arms around his waist.

He placed an arm around my shoulders and he said, "What'd you do while you were gone?"

I froze a little, but said, "Took a couple college courses, helped Charlie, made some friends, metaguy, went to the beach-"

"-Wait, wait, what was that last one?" Jason asked.

"Went to the beach?" I asked him.

"Before that," Jason said.

"Made some friends?" I asked.

"After that," Jason said.

"Metaguy?" I asked saying it quickly.

"You… met a guy…" Jason asked looking hurt.

I stopped him, and said, "Jason look at me."

He looked down at me sadly.

"I love you, and only you. He was only a distraction. I swear." I said.

"You swear?" Jason asked me.

"I swear on the pencil that I dropped in music class that made me meet you when we were kids," I said with small smile.

Jason smiled, and leaned down kissing me and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," I said burying my head into his chest.

We soon started walking again, and I held Jason's hand as hard- if not harder- as he was holding mine as we walked through town.

* * *

We got a coffee, and sat down outside of the shop.

I sat on the same side as Jason because I didn't want to be away from him, plus he kind of pushed me down into that seat…

Jason wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and kissed my head and I leaned on him.

"Bella, it's good to see you again," Mrs. Cavanaugh said to me.

I smiled and said, "Good to see you too, Mrs. Cavanaugh."

She smiled at me and headed into the coffee shop.

Jason smiled at me and said, "How do you know her?"

"I used to work for her…" I said.

"…With Jenna?" Jason asked me quietly.

I nodded.

Jason smiled at me and said, "Only you would help the enemy of your best friend, and my stupid sister."

I shook my head and Jason smiled saying, "What?"

"You two always insult each other- it's a bit annoying because Ali's my best friend and your my boyfriend," I said and took a sip of my coffee.

Jason sighed and said, "I'll try to not do it. Around you."

I chuckled and said, "Alright, fair enough."

Jason kissed me and said, "We better head back."

I nodded, and we both stood up heading back to his house.

We walked hand-in-hand back to the house.

* * *

It'd been a couple months since I had moved back to Rosewood.

I had become close friends with Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. Ali and I were closer than before. Jason and I grew much closer. My real birthday had passed, and so had Jason's. He was now 23 and I was 22.

Tonight I was going out to dinner with Jason, somewhere fancy. I was currently getting my hair and makeup done by the girls.

Ali was doing my hair, Emily was doing my nails, and Aria was doing my makeup.

Spencer and Hanna were sitting on the bed sorting through my clothes trying to decide what I should wear.

Soon my nails were done in a pretty blue, my makeup was done naturally, but with a small amount of eyeliner, and my hair was up in a pretty braided bun with a few curled pieces of hair framing my face.

"This is it," Spencer said holding up a dress.

It was a high low dress with a blue bottom, and white strapless top.

"I love it!" I said, and smiled.

"Good choice," Ali complimented.

Spencer handed it to me, and I changed into it quickly.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked… great. It hugged my curves in all the right places, and when Hanna handed me a pair of white flats, the outfit was complete.

I smiled, and Ali said, "I think we did a pretty good job."

I smiled and hugged them all, and Ali said, "Alright, he should be downstairs," She glanced at her clock, "Now."

Emily handed me a white clutch and Ali said, "Your phone and keys are in there."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Go!" They all said, and I headed downstairs, and Jason was standing in the entrance to the kitchen leaning on the doorway in a black suit which made him even more attractive.

He stood up straight when he saw me though, and I stopped in front of him with a small smile.

"You look gorgeous," Jason said with a smile.

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

He took my hand, and we walked out onto the porch.

He opened the car door for me, and I got in. He ran around to the other side, and he got in starting the car.

Jason started driving, one hand in mine.

We arrived at the restaurant, and Jason opened the door for me again.

He took my hand as we walked inside, and as I was looking around Jason talked to the waiter.

Jason pulled me behind him, and we were led to a table.

Jason pulled out my chair for me, and I smiled and sat down, and then Jason sat down.

The waiter left, and I said to Jason, "How did you find this place?"

He shrugged and said, "I asked my mom."

I giggled, and Jason smiled at me.

We were finishing dessert when Jason pointed behind me and said, "Is that Channing Tatum?"

I turned around immediately saying, "Where?"

I looked 3 times, and pouted when I couldn't find him.

I turned back around and felt my eyes widen at the sight before me.

Jason was on one knee holding a black box with a beautiful ring in it.

"Bella, I've loved you since I was 14, and I only had the guts to ask you out when I was 19. We had that one break when you had to leave town for your Uncle, but you came back, and with that time apart it made me realize how much I love you. I don't want to lose you again. I want you by my side every day. I love you, Bella. Will you marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes, and I was forcing them to stay in, but when I nodded, and said, "Yes, Jason," They came flooding out like a tidal wave.

Jason slid the ring on my finger, and the restaurant erupted in cheers.

I kissed him, and he was still on one knee so he placed his hands on my knees.

After we pulled away, he grabbed my hand taking me from the chair.

We walked out of the restaurant, and he opened the car door for me.

He got in the front seat, and he drove to my house so we could have some private time.

* * *

It was the next morning when there was a loud knock on the door.

I let out a small groan, and Jason chuckled at me and said, "I'll get it."

"No, pretend like we're not here and they'll go away," I said pulling him back to me.

Jason shrugged and leaned back and I cuddled back into his side.

A few seconds later the knocking was louder and this time the doorbell rang.

I groaned, and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of denim shorts, and Jason's white button-up from last night.

I headed out of the room muttering, "This better be important."

I opened the door and was stuck to my spot- Edward and Alice Cullen were standing in front of me.

What the hell?

"Bella, love, are you alright?!" Edward asked me, and he moved closer to me, and I said, "Don't come any closer."

"But love-"

"-I'm not your 'love', I never was," I said scowling.

"I came back for you, Bella," Edward said.

"Uh… no… you came to Rosewood, if you had come back to me you would've gone to Forks," I said.

"Bells, who's at the door?" Jason asked me as he walked over shirtless and in his jeans.

Alice wasn't fazed.

Edward on the other hand was pissed.

"Who's this?" Jason asked me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I placed a hand on his chest and said, "Jason this is Edward and Alice Cullen."

"Alice, Edward this is my fiancé, Jason," I said introducing them.

I think Edward was about to explode he looked so pissed.

Jason smiled at me calling him my fiancé.

Alice smiled and said, "Hold on a second."

She pulled Edward down the steps, and she looked like she was scolding him, but he was talking at the same time…

Jason placed a kiss on my forehead, and said, "That the guy who left you in the woods?"

I nodded silently wrapping my arms around his waist.

Jason rested his arm on my shoulder and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

Edward stalked off to the car that they he and Alice shared, and Alice walked up the steps smiling.

"Sorry about him- I told him to not come, but he doesn't listen," Alice said rolling her eyes.

She was right.

"Can I talk to you Bella?" I guess I looked nervous, "I won't ask you to take Edward back, you look like you're doing great on your own."

I smiled at that and nodded and said, "Alright."

Jason leaned down and kissed me and said, "I'll be in the kitchen."

I smiled and he winked at me as he walked into the kitchen.

I turned to Alice who was grinning.

"He seems nice," Alice said.

I sat down on the porch bench and said, "He's great."

"So you really love him?" Alice asked me.

I nodded and said, "From the bottom of my heart."

Alice smiled and I said, "But I need to tell you something."

Alice looked up at me and nodded.

"I'm not actually 18, I'm 22. My last name isn't Swan, it's Thomas, and Charlie isn't my Dad, he's my Uncle." I said, "And I never loved Edward."

Alice nodded and said, "I kind of figured all of that. I mean Charlie wouldn't let you do this alone unless you were older than 18, and plus- no offense- you and Charlie don't look that similar. And you Edward **never** had chemistry."

I nodded and said, "Yeah... was it that obvious?"

She nodded and then handed me a slip of paper and said, "Call me. I'd love to talk to you again."

I smiled and we stood up hugging each other.

"Plus I might need to call you for wedding advice," I said chuckling.

Alice nodded and I said, "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Later," Alice said, and then went off to the car that Edward was in.

She slid in, and he drove off.

I walked back in the kitchen, and wrapped my arms around Jason who was making breakfast.

"How was your talk?" Jason asked me.

"…Nice," I said.

"Good," Jason said smiling down at me.

* * *

I stood in front of the floor length mirror in the Dilaurentis house.

The wedding was being held at a church, but I was at Ali's house getting ready.

Ali was my maid of honor, and Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily were my bridesmaids. Jason's groomsmen were Ian and Garrett- he didn't want a lot of groomsmen.

I took a deep breath and Spencer said, "Time to go."

I sighed, and Hanna and Aria helped me pick up the train of the dress, and I walked downstairs carefully with Ali, Spencer, and Emily in front of me making sure I didn't fall.

I got into the limo (Jason's idea shockingly) and the girls got in behind me.

"I'm really nervous," I confessed as the limo pulled up to the church. Ian stood outside with our dad.

"You're getting married, it's normal," Aria reassured me.

I nodded, and the girls got out first, and then I got out.

I hugged Ian, and he said, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I said as I kept hugging him.

I soon pulled away and I hugged my Dad who had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, don't cry or you'll make me cry," I said.

The girls got ready to go in, and Ali was walking with Ian, and Aria was walking with Garrett. Then Hanna was going down, and then Spencer and Emily.

I let out a deep breath, and watched as they all slowly walked in.

"Make sure I don't fall?" I asked my Dad.

"Always," Dad said, and the music started.

I took a deep breath, and Dad said, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I said and the doors opened and we walked in.

Jason was standing at the altar, dressed in his black suit.

He was grinning at me.

I smiled at him, and as we got to the end of the aisle, my Dad placed my hand in Jason's and he whispered, "You take care of my little girl."

I started tearing up at that.

"I promise," Jason said smiling.

I stood next to Jason who whispered in my ear, "You look gorgeous."

I smiled and blushed.

* * *

I smiled at Ryan, Jason and I's one year old, running around.

Ali had went missing two years ago, and she hasn't been found since so she was proclaimed dead. It sent me in a spiral downwards especially since it was only 2 weeks after Jason and I got married. I got pregnant over the honeymoon, and I had Ryan about a year later.

Jason soon snapped me out of my depressed mind…

***Flashback***

_I was sitting in the living room of Jason and I's house, and I had my knees up to my chest. Jason walked in looking at me sighing._

_He picked me up and placed me on his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_He kissed me and said, "Bella look at me."_

_I didn't move._

_"Baby please," Jason begged._

_I looked over at him and he said, "I know, I miss her too. But no matter what happens she'll always be here. You're a part of her, and she's a part of you."_

_"No wonder it feels like part of me is dead," I said leaning my head on his shoulder._

_Jason sighed and said, "No, a part of you is just depressed because you miss your best friend."_

_I nodded, and said, "I'm sorry."_

_"For what?" Jason asked._

_"For acting like this-"_

_"-Don't be sorry. Alison was your best friend, of course you're going to be sad that she's missing." Jason said pulling me closer to her._

_I kissed him, and said, "How about we get some coffee in town?"_

_Jason smiled and said, "That's the Bella I know."_

***End Flashback***

We had moved back to Rosewood about a week ago, and I was pregnant- again.

I stood up, and walked out the door watching Jason do yard work.

He was dripping with sweat.

He looked up at me with a smirk, and Ryan came running out of the house yelling, "Daddy!" With a big grin on his face.

Jason picked Ryan up, and Ryan giggled, Jason was grinning.

I walked down to them, and Jason wrapped an arm around my waist.

I smiled as I saw Aria walk up.

"Hey Aria," I said waving at her.

"Hi Bella," Aria said smiling a small smile at me.

Jason put Ryan back down, and Ryan hid behind our legs. He was always shy around new people.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Aria asked me.

I nodded and said, "Come on in."

Jason looked a little upset that I was going to talk to her.

I'd talk to him about it later.

Ryan went and played with his toys that were in the yard, but close to where if anything happened Jason was there.

I kissed Jason, and headed into the house, Aria walked behind me.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Why'd you and Jason come back?" Aria asked me quickly.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?"

"You two just came back so suddenly…" Aria said.

She might think she was good at lying, but I was better at lying than Ali, so I knew that Aria was lying.

"We came back because we wanted to. I missed it here, and I wanted Ryan to grow up where I grew up." I explained, "Jason wanted the same, so we came back."

Aria nodded and Ryan ran in the room and said, "Mommy can I have some lemonade?!"

I smiled at him, squatting down and said, "Sure. Go ask your Dad if he wants some too."

Ryan ran out of the room, and I smiled at him.

"When was he born?" Aria asked me.

"About a year and a half ago," I said.

"And he can already walk?" Aria asked me shocked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

"That's really good," Aria said.

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks."

Ryan came in nodding his head furiously.

I chuckled, and said to Ryan, "Ryan, this is my friend Aria."

"Hi!" Ryan said giggling.

"Hi," Aria said smiling.

I grabbed a glass, and I turned to Aria and said, "Want some?"

She nodded and said, "Thanks."

I grabbed two more glasses, filled all three up with ice, and poured lemonade in them. I grabbed Ryan's Sippy cup, and poured some lemonade in it.

"Can you take this to your Daddy without spilling it?" I asked Ryan holding out Jason's glass.

Ryan nodded, and he grabbed the glass and slowly started walking out of the room careful as to not spill it.

I giggled.

I handed Aria her glass, and she said, "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

"How did you Ali become friends?" Aria asked me.

I looked down at my glass and said, "I don't know… I guess we were two different people, and we just kind of… clicked. Best friends forever ever since."

Aria nodded, and took a sip of her lemonade.

Soon Aria said, "Well I better get going."

"Alright," I said, and Aria stood up.

"I'll see you around?" Aria asked me.

I nodded and she hugged me and said, "It was good seeing you, Bella."

"You too, Aria," I said and as we walked to the front door I felt my eyebrows shoot into my hair- Toby Cavanaugh was in our front yard talking to Jason.

Aria looked at me, and she said, "You don't know what this is about?"

"Not a clue," I said.

Aria nodded, and Ryan who was standing beside Jason, saw me, and yelled, "Mommy!"

He then ran towards me.

I picked him up, and put him on my hip, and Jason and Toby were now looking at Aria and I.

Well this is awkward.

"I'll see you around, Bella," Aria said, and headed off down the street.

Toby left too, and Jason walked over to me.

"What was that?" I asked Jason.

"Toby's looking for work. Since the thing with Ali and he was suspect, people don't want him." Jason said, and I said, "Poor Toby."

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Anyways, how is my lovely wife?" Jason asked me as we walked in the house.

"I'm fine, I got my babies," I said wrapping an arm around his waist.

Jason smiled and leaned down and kissed me saying, "I think it's the other way around."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really," Jason said.

I looked down at Ryan and said, "You think we should teach Daddy a lesson?"

"Yeah!" Ryan yelled, and soon Ryan was chasing Jason around the house.

I smiled at my boys placing a hand on my stomach.

They were all I'd ever need.

* * *

**AN: I was watching the new Pretty Little Liars last night, and I immediately thought about how much I missed Jason on the show, and then my ideas started mixing with my Twilight ones, and this came out. It's freakishly long (19 pages on Word.)  
**

**I was hoping this would help me with my Writer's block for my other stories, so we'll see...**

**Please Review!**


End file.
